


Smile, It's just a storm

by InkyJustine



Series: Uncharted: Spring Week [2]
Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: M/M, Sibling Incest, Spring, Thunderstorms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-11
Updated: 2017-04-11
Packaged: 2018-10-14 11:30:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10535583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InkyJustine/pseuds/InkyJustine
Summary: Hindsight truly was a bitch.





	

**Author's Note:**

> For the Uncharted Spring Week prompt: "Thunderstorm" and "Let your smile be your umbrella" for the 11th of April

The rain was coming down in torrents, making a desire rise in Nathan to curse the skies. They had only wandered outside for a quick grocery shopping trip. After a week of being holed up, their fridge was all but empty and in desperate need of a refill.

So much for that.

Just this morning the sun had been shining and it their day had been empty, devoid of any plans whatsoever. It hadn't been even a lot they had meant to buy, so the car had been left at home.

Lightning flashed and a few moments later thunder followed in a rumbling roll. If they had been out in the plains somewhere, instead of in the middle of the city, Nathan would have been very worried. As it was, he was mostly annoyed at the prospect of getting drenched.

"Want to make a run for it?" Sam asked from beside him. They were only mostly dry, because they had found shelter in a doorway along the way. Unfortunately, it wasn't _their_ doorway. It it had been, Nathan would have been a lot happier.  
The first sudden rain had caught them off guard and his shirt was now clinging at least a little to his shoulders.

A quick glance to the side showed Sam's grin. To Nathan there was nothing particularly funny about their situation. Mostly he wanted to be back home and back to being curled up with Sam, maybe in bed, maybe on the couch. The time where the itch for ancient ruins was going to needle him was going to come back soon enough. He had just wanted to enjoy the time he had with his brother. Was that too much to ask? They hadn't seen each other in weeks, thanks to two jobs that had brought them to different sides of the world.

“We’ll be soaked in a matter of seconds,” Nathan complained. The look Sam shot him was full of disbelief, maybe because Nathan had experienced worse than a bit of wetness on adventures and while digging through ruins, which wasn’t the point. Fact was that they weren’t on any sort of adventure right now. They had only been out to get a couple of frozen pizzas for Christ’s sake. 

“Cheer up,” Sam said, “let your smile be your umbrella.” His grin was downright shiteating, and at Nathan’s answering glare he laughed.

“Really, Sam?” Nathan scoffed. Trust his brother to be cheesy in the strangest circumstances.

Sam shrugged casually. “What? It’s something I read somewhere.”

Nathan felt a smile tug at the corner of his mouth. Trust his brother to try and cheer him up in the strangest situations as well. 

Then he eyed the way in front of them. If they ran, they could be home in a few minutes, tops. They could run pretty fast. He tilted his head Sam’s way, contemplating.

“Alright,” Nathan finally said and thrust a finger at Sam’s chest, “but you’re doing the laundry.”

A laugh burst out of Sam and he rolled his eyes in exasperation. “Deal. Anything to get us out of this doorway,” Sam answered. 

“What, you don’t like the rain after all?” Nathan teased. “Let your smile be your umbrella,” he parroted after a pause and slapped his brother’s shoulder. 

“Careful,” Sam warned with a glare, that held quite a lot of warmth, and not a whole lot of scorn. Nathan laughed again, not saying anything.

They fell silent and eyed the rain once more. The rain didn’t ease up in the slightest while they gathered their courage. Another moment’s hesitation passed and they set off through the rain.

A few steps in found their clothes soaked through. Nathan groaned in annoyance when his foot met a puddle, reminding him of the fact that his shoes weren’t water-proof at all..

By the time they reached their own front door, water was dripping off their hair and their shoes made squelching sounds with every step.

After unlocking the door they nearly got caught in the doorway, trying to get into blessed dryness at the same time. Then Sam stepped back and made a gallant gesture.

“After you,” he said with a small bow and a grin that made Nathan laugh. Their wet clothes clung to them both.

Nathan returned the bow, still smiling while the rain continued to beat down on them. “Alright, thanks.” Inside he went with Sam following hot on his heels.

They trekked in water and mud all over the floor and hurried to take off their shoes as quickly as they could. 

“Give them to me,” Nathan said and took Sam’s from him to put in the shower. There they could dry out, or at least the water could drain from them so he could put them on the heater to dry for real. While he was already in the bathroom, he stripped out of his clothes and hung them out to dry as well over any available surface. 

“Here,” Nathan said when Sam came in, already stripped to his boxers and even those were confirmed wet when he handed Sam a towel and reached out to touch him in the process.

“Thanks, mom,” Sam returned and Nathan let out a grunt, swatting at Sam’s hand when he reached out to ruffle his hair.

“Just put the damn groceries away.”

Sam let out a laugh and before Nathan could exit the bathroom he found himself pulled against Sam’s chest, pressing their bare skin together. 

“I will,” Sam promised, “in a minute.”

Then his mouth slanted over Nathan’s in a soft kiss. Nathan tilted his head to deepen it. Now, back inside their own home the sound of the rain pattering against the window was almost nice. A crack of lighting illuminated them, shortly followed by the power going out. Thunder rolled when they broke apart. 

Nathan heaved out a sigh. “You’re putting the groceries away. I’ll see about the fuses.”

“And we’ll meet in the living room with candles?” Sam teasingly suggested. 

“Good idea,” Nathan said, choosing to ignore the mocking.

Sam shook his head and turned to go. “Putting away groceries by phone light. How romantic.”

“We can do romantic after,” Nathan snorted and slapped Sam’s ass.


End file.
